megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Bomber
|cost = Mega Man 2: 4 units |capacity = Mega Man 2: 7 uses |appearances = |sprite = |imagebg = #FFF }} Crash Bomber, known as in Japan, is Crash Man's Special Weapon in the Mega Man series. It is a "flight type injection time bomb"Rockman Complete Works official site (archive) that is launched and gets stuck to a target with a sharp point, detonating after a short delay. Dr. Wily made Crash Man's body with a thick armor to keep the explosions from hurting him. Appearances ''Mega Man 2 Mega Man obtains Crash Bomber after defeating Crash Man. When equipped by Mega Man, Crash Bomber shoots a grappling bomb that sticks in walls and explodes after a few seconds. When it hits an enemy, it will simply cause a small amount damage without exploding, continuing to move forward if the target is destroyed. If the target is hit in an area immune to damage (i.e. a Sniper Joe's shield), the bomb will detonate on impact. Crash Bomber can also destroy Destructible Blocks to open passages. Quick Man and the Wily Machine 2 are weak to this weapon. This is the only weapon that can be used against Boobeam Trap, as it is immune to all other weapons. It can also get through Wood Man's shield. It is possible to kill both Quick Man and Flash Man with a single well timed bomb on the Normal difficulty included in the North American version of the game. The boss must be standing still while the bomb goes off for this to work. For Flash Man, he needs to be using the Time Stopper, and Quick Man must be running into a wall. Also, it is capable of destroying both forms of Wily Machine 2 in one shot, but it must be "perfectly timed" to work. The best timing is to wait for the machine to move backward then shoot it in its middle section near its weakpoint. Crash Man, Metal Man, Air Man, Heat Man, Picopico-kun and Alien are immune to Crash Bomber. If Crash Bomber is used on Heat Man, it refills all of his Life Energy. Mega Man 3 Doc Robot can use Crash Bomber along with the weapons from the other Robot Masters from ''Mega Man 2, but the player cannot obtain it from Doc Robot. ''Mega Man: The Wily Wars Crash Bomber can be used by the player in the Wily Tower mode. Crash Bomber is more effective against the first and second form of the Wily Tower's "Wily Machine", but its third form is immune to it. It can also be used to destroy blocks in Buster Rod G's stage and the first and second Wily Tower stages. Mega Man II Mega Man obtains Crash Bomber after defeating Crash Man. Crash Bomber works in the same way as its ''Mega Man 2 appearance, the only differences being that Mega Man uses his throw pose instead of a shot pose and the amount of total uses was reduced due to the game's smaller weapon energy gauge. Crash Bomber is Metal Man's weakness, and also does a good amount of damage against Quint. Air Man, Top Man, and Wily Machine II are immune to this weapon. ''Mega Man: The Power Battle Crash Bomber, named '''Crash Bomb' in this game, is obtained after defeating Crash Man in the "Mega Man 1~2" course. It is more effective against Guts Man. Unlike previous appearances, the bombs falls in an arc instead of being launched forward. ''Super Adventure Rockman Mega Man obtains Crash Bomber after defeating Crash Man in episode 2. It is Snake Man's weakness. Besides normal Crash Bombs, Crash Man can also fire a large bomb from his back, which splits into smaller Crash Bombs. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U '']] The Crash Bomber is used by Mega Man in the fighting game ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U as his side special attack. Mega Man fires a bomb straight forward that latches onto opponents and surfaces, detonating after a short time. If the bomb latches onto the opponent and it gets hit by the explosion, it inflicts 8% damage. It operates identically to the Gooey Bomb found in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as it can be passed between players before it explodes, but it has a shorter time before exploding. The Crash Bomber can be customized by swapping it out for two variants: Ice Slasher and Danger Wrap. However, they must be unlocked before it can be swapped out. ''Super Robot Wars X-Ω Crash Bomber is one of the three weapons available to Mega Man, and is also used by Crash Man. When used, it causes damage to all enemies in a 3x3 area in front of the user. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in ''Mega Man 2. :*Any data with a "+" represents the weapon actually '''restoring' the boss's health.'' Other Media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Despite Crash Man himself appearing in the animated series episode Mega-Pinocchio, Mega Man didn't obtain his weapon. In his brief appearance, Crash Man switches his drills to bombs that he only referred to as "time bombs". Upon firing the bombs, Mega Man appears and catches them, but under Dr. Wily's influence, Mega Man accidentally releases the bombs, which resumed flying forward and exploded upon impact. As Crash Man's time bombs resemble missiles in the series, it is unknown if they can stick to surfaces before detonating. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Mega Man first acquires the Crash Bomber in issue #10 after defeating Crash Man by tricking him into destroying his surroundings with it. He then finishes off Crash Man and minimizes damage to the city by using it to perform several controlled explosions. It sees use again in issue #11 when Mega Man uses it to damage Metal Man while copying his Metal Blade and in issue #12 where he and Bomb Man team up to destroy the Boobeam Trap. In a nod to the original boss fight, Mega Man ends up using all his Crash Bomber ammo at that point, similar to how the player needed a full amount to defeat that boss. ''Mega Man Megamix Crash Bomber is Crash Man's main weapon, which changes shape after being launched from Crash Man's body. Each Crash Bomber extends forward to form a tip which pierces its target. If the Crash Bomber senses a heat source nearby upon impact, it immediately explodes to cause direct damage. If there is no heat source located nearby, however, the Crash Bomber sets itself to detonate after a short delay.Crash Man's profile in ''Mega Man Megamix The drills on Crash Man's arms aren't seen in use, appearing to be unrelated to Crash Bomber in the manga. Instead, the bombs are fired from the side of his arms, and Crash Man can also launch them from his legs, feet, shoulders, and head. When Mega Man left the battle between the Light Numbers and Wily Numbers to stop Dr. Wily, Heat Man asked Crash Man to give him a few of his bombs, which he swallows to boost his speed and chase Mega Man, being a nod to the weapon recovering his health in Mega Man 2. Gallery MM2-CrashBomber-SS.png|Mega Man using Crash Bomber in Mega Man 2. MM2-CrashBomber2-SS.png|Crash Bomber, implanted on a wall. MM2-CrashBomber3-SS.png|Crash Bomber, exploding. File:MM2CrashManAttack.png|Crash Man using Crash Bomber in Mega Man 2 MMIICrashBomber.png|Crash Bomber in Mega Man II. MMPBCrashBomb.png|Mega Man using Crash Bomb in Mega Man: The Power Battle. MMPBCrashBombP.png|Proto Man using Crash Bomb in Mega Man: The Power Battle. MMPBCrashBombB.png|Bass using Crash Bomb in Mega Man: The Power Battle. SSBCrashBomberB.png|A bomb stuck on Kirby in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. 9CB.PNG|Mega Man obtaining Crash Bomber in the Mega Man comic. ComicCrashBomb.PNG|Mega Man using Crash Bomber in the Mega Man comic. Trivia *As Crash Man has drills in his arms in artwork from Mega Man 2, Rockman Complete Works, and Street Fighter × All Capcom, one can assume that his Crash Bomber sticks to targets by drilling into them. However, in all appearances of Crash Bomber, its tip never resembled a drill. It is unknown if Crash Man can switch the drills in the games like his Mega Man animated series appearance or if this is a design error, as in Crash Man's appearance in Mega Man: The Power Battle, Super Adventure Rockman, and his Mega Man & Bass CD data, Crash Man's "drills" have a more linear design, resembling the telescopic design from Mega Man Megamix. Also, Crash Man was never shown using the drills in his arms in the games, only in the Mega Man comic. In Super Adventure Rockman, he used the linear design in an attempt to pierce Mega Man. *When used by Crash Man in Mega Man 2 and Mega Man II, Crash Man fires a single bomb from both arms. The tip pierces the ground, leaving only the round part visible. *When used by Mega Man in Mega Man 2, Mega Man II, and the Super Smash Bros. games, the bomb grabs the target with a claw. *In Mega Man: The Power Battle, the bomb has the same appearance for Crash Man and the playable characters, and match the tips on Crash Man's arms. References Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man 2 items Category:Mega Man II items Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle items Category:Super Adventure Rockman items Category:Barricade-breaking weapons Category:Explosive weapons